somegrossfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Pokemon by Line
Bulbasaur - Ivysaur (16) - Venusaur - (32) # Charmander - Charmeleon (16) - Charizard (36) # Squirtle - Wartortle (16) - Blastoise (36) # Caterpie - Metapod (7) - Butterfree (10) # Weedle - Kakuna (7) - Beedrill (10) # Pidgey - Pidgeotto (18) - Pidgeot (36) # Rattata - Raticate (20) # Spearow - Fearow (20) # Ekans - Arbok (22) # Pichu - Pikachu (Happiness) - Raichu (Thunder Stone) # Sandshrew - Sandslash (22) # Nidoran F - Nidorina (16) - Nidoqueen (Moon Stone) # Nidoran M - Nidorino (16) - Nidoking (Moon Stone) # Cleffa - Clefairy (Happiness) - Clefable (Moon Stone) # Vulpix - Ninetales (Fire Stone) # Igglybuff - Jigglypuff (Happiness) - Wigglytuff (Moon Stone) # Zubat - Golbat (22) - Crobat (Happiness) # Oddish - Gloom (21) - Vileplume (Leaf Stone) or Bellossom (Sun Stone) # Paras - Parasect (24) # Venonat - Venomoth (31) # Diglett - Dugtrio (26) # Meowth - Persian (28) # Psyduck - Golduck (33) # Mankey - Primeape (28) # Growlithe - Arcanine (Fire Stone) # Poliwag - Poliwhirl (25) - Poliwrath (Water Stone) or Politoed (Trade with King's Rock) # Abra - Kadabra (16) - Alakazam (Trade) # Machop - Machoke (28) - Machamp (Trade) # Bellsprout - Weepinbell (21) - Victreebel (Leaf Stone) # Tentacool - Tentacruel (30) # Geodude - Graveler (25) - Golem (Trade) # Ponyta - Rapidash (40) # Slowpoke - Slowbro (37) or Slowking (Trade with King's Rock) # Magnemite - Magneton (30) - Magnezone (Level Up at Magnetic Cave) # Farfetch'd # Doduo - Dodrio (31) # Seel - Dewgong (34) # Grimer - Muk (38) # Shellder - Cloyster (Water Stone) # Gastly - Haunter (25) - Gengar (Trade) # Onix - Steelix (Trade with Metal Coat) # Drowzee - Hypno (26) # Krabby - Kingler (28) # Voltorb - Electrode (30) # Exeggcute - Exeggutor (Leaf Stone) # Cubone - Marowak (28) # Tyrogue - Hitmonlee (20, Attack Higher) or Hitmonchan (20, Defense Higher) or Hitmontop (20, Attack and Defense Equal) # Lickitung - Lickilicky (Level Up with Move Rollout) # Koffing - Weezing (35) # Rhyhorn - Rhydon (42) - Rhyperior (Trade with Protector) # Happiny - Chansey (Level Up with Oval Stone) - Blissey (Happiness) # Tangela - Tangrowth (Level Up with Move Ancient Power) # Kangaskhan # Horsea - Seadra (32) - Kingdra (Trade with Dragon Scale) # Goldeen - Seaking (33) # Staryu - Starmie (Water Stone) # Mime Jr. - Mr. Mime (Level Up with Move Mimic) # Scyther - Scizor (Trade with Metal Coat) # Smoochum - Jynx (30) # Elekid - Electabuzz (30) - Electivire (Trade with Electrizer) # Magby - Magmar (30) - Magmortar (Trade with Magmarizer) # Pinsir # Tauros # Magikarp - Gyarados (20) # Lapras # Ditto # Eevee - Vaporeon (Water Stone) or Jolteon (Thunder Stone) or Flareon (Fire Stone) or Espeon (Happiness in Day) or Umbreon (Happiness in Night) or Leafeon (Level Up near Mossy Rock) or Glaceon (Level Up near Icy Rock) or Sylveon (Level Up with Max Affection and One Fairy-Type Move) # Porygon - Porygon2 (Trade with Upgrade) - Porygon-Z (Trade with Dubious Disc) # Omanyte - Omastar (40) # Kabuto - Kabutops (40) # Aerodactyl # Munchlax - Snorlax (Happiness) # Articuno # Zapdos # Moltres # Dratini - Dragonair (30) - Dragonite (55) # Mewtwo # Mew